parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa (Davidchannel Version)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Dreamworks' 2008 CGI animated sequel film Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa. Cast * Alex the Lion - Simba (The Lion King) * Marty the Zebra - Khumba the Zebra (Khumba) * Melman the Giraffe - Shingo (The Lion Guard) * Gloria the Hippo - Harriet Hippo (Cyberchase) * King Julien - Surly (The Nut Job) * Maurice - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Mort - Mungo (Jungle Cubs) * Skipper - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Kowalski - Zazu (The Lion King) * Rico - Lucky (The Jungle Book 2) * Private - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Mason and Phill - King Louie and Flunkey Monkey (The Jungle Book) *Zuba - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Florrie - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Makunga - Scar (The Lion King) *Teetsie - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Moto Moto - Basi (The Lion Guard) *Nana the Old Lady - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Young Alex - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Young Marty - Young Khumba (Khumba) *Young Melman - Shingo (Young; OC) *Young Gloria - Kiazi (The Lion Guard) *Great White Shark - Shark (Help! I am a Fish) Other Cast * Joe - Lou (The Little Engine That Could) * Stephen - Ajabu (The Lion Guard) * Rhino - Carl (Ice Age) * Cape Buffalo - Blag (The Wild; 2006) * Hippo Girlfriend - Tillie the Hippo (Cats Don't Dance) * Cub - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Little Giraffe - Juhudi (The Lion Guard) * Bobby the Dik-Dik - Timon (The Lion King) * Poacher #1 - Charles Muntz (Up) * Poacher #2 - German Poacher (The Legend of Tarzan) * Guide - Aladdin * Torist with Video Camera - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) * Tourist With University Shirt - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Tourist with New York T-Shirt - Garrett (Quest for Camelot) * Female Tourist - Jane Porter (Tarzan) Gallery: Simba grown up.jpg|Adult Simba (Animated) as Alex the Lion Khumba the Zebra.jpg|Khumba as Marty Shingo TLG.png|Shingo as Melman Digit, Harriet Hippo and Matt .jpg|Harriet Hippo as Gloria the Hippo Surly 23.png|Surly as King Julien Profile - Rabbit.png|Rabbit (Animated) as Maurice Mungo the Mongoose.jpg|Mungo the Moongose as Mort Daffy-duck-space-jam-89.jpg|Daffy Duck as Skipper TLG Zazu.png|Zazu (Animated) as Kowalski Lucky the Vulture.jpg|Lucky the Vulture as Rico Jeremy in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Jeremy as Private Profile - King Louie.jpg|King Louie (Animated) Flunkeypepromo.png|and Flunkey Monkey as Mason and Phil Mufasa Lion King .jpg|Mufasa (Animated) as Zuba Sarabi.jpg|Sarabi (Animated) as Florrie Scar in The Lion King-0.jpg|Scar as Makunga Nuka-image.png|Nuka as Tesstie Basi-img.png|Basi as Moto Moto Cruella De Vil.png|Cruella De Vil as Nana the Old Lady Simba (Young).jpg|Young Simba (Animated) as Young Alex khumba-animationscreencaps_com-318.jpg|Young Khumba as Young Marty See Also * Madagascar (Davidchannel Version) (Preceded) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Davidchannel Version) (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Madagascar Movie Spoofs Category:Madagascar Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Davidchannel Dreamworks Movie-Spoofs Category:Madagascar Series